


Overwatch, a highschool life

by Phar_Mercy, Shinzus



Series: Highschool au [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay birds, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phar_Mercy/pseuds/Phar_Mercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinzus/pseuds/Shinzus
Summary: The life of a regular highschool student consists out of finding new friends, finding love and finishing school. Not on the Overwatch-High, here you have to survive the absolute chaos of ex-military, embarassing and weird teachers hating or liking you.Fareeha is new at the Overwatch-High and was never at a Overwatchschool, now she needs someone to help her go through all the Chaos.





	1. *The stundets and the teachers*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello evryone, this "Masterpiece" is my firts fanfiction, so please tell me what you think of it ^^

**The Overwatch-High students**

Fareeha Amari: a 19 year old Egyptian Girl, who's new at the Overwatch-High. Subjects: Sport, Cooking and English. Additional Club: Art.

 

Angela Ziegler: a 17 year old Swiss Girl, who got the doctor's degree with the young age of 15. She works at the school infirmary. Subjects: Biology, Cooking, Latin. Additional Club: Medicine.

 

Lúcio Correia dos Santos: a 19 year old Boy, who is the most chilled person on the school is also the most popular one and one of the kindest person you'll ever know. Subjects: Spain, English and Art. Additional Club: DJ-Club

 

Hana Song: a 16 year old Girl who is very rarely ind any subjects. She earns her money through playing and commenting video games. She is sometimes a bit hyped (because of the doritos and Mt. Dew) Subjects: English and Sport. Additional Club: Engineering. 

 

Mei-Ling Zhou: a 25 year old Girl, who studied climate change. She is only here because she wants to stay a little bit more in school. Subjects: Biology, History and Math. Additional Club: Newsletter-Club.

 

Lena Oxton: a 19 year old Girl, who is know to be alway supportive and alwaay optimistic. She is friends with everybody. Subjects: Sport, Cooking and English. Additional Club: Cheerleading

 

Amélie Lacroix: a 20 year old Girl, who is known to show almost no feelings, she usually says rude things that sometimes bring you down. Subjects: French, Cooking, English. Additional Club: none

* * *

**Overwatch-High teachers**

 

Ana Amari: a 55 old woman, who teaches English, Spain, French and Latin. She is the mother from Farreha.

 

Jack Morrison: a 50 year old ex-soldier, who teaches Sport and History. Has those medieval punishment methodes. Is usually in a grumpy mood.

 

Gabriel Reyes: a 52 year old ex-soldier, who teaches cooking and math it's the one you'll find glaring at you during detention.

 

Aleksandra Zaryanova: a 28 year old woman, who is the co-teacher in sport. If you don't want to run laps, she WILL make you run 20 more laps than you have to do.

 

Reinhardt Wilhelm: a 65 year old man, who is the principal of Overwatch-High. He is a very buff looking man but could never harm a fly. Is the grandpa for everyone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's for this little Chapter, leave your opinion in the comments ^_^  
> See ya in the next chapter


	2. A perfect start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha is extremly nervous about the new school tomorrow, she tries to organize everything as good as possible. But the morning already starts just perfect...

"Alright Fareeha, you just walk into that school and sit on your place and act chilled and cool," the Amari daughter told herself as she walked back and forth in her room "they won't even notice I'm new here... and if they do, they will think I'm cool about it!".

It was already 11 pm and she needed to wake up at 6.45 am. "Ohhh shoot!" she exclaimed, "I really need to sleep now! Ok just don't worry about anything and you'll sleep like a rock!" she mumbled. Fareeha jumped when there was suddenly a calming voice coming from her door. "Don't worry too much habibti. You will do. Just. Fine." Ana Amari said to her daughter. She walked over and petted her daughters head and gave her a good night kiss. Ana left Fareeha's room and let the door fall shut with a quiet click.

Fareeha slipped into her bed and begann to fall asleep. She dreamed of the school and all good things that could happen and all the bad things that could ruin her completly.

  
The chirping of the birds woke Fareeha up. She glanced around not exactly knowing what was going on. Than she took a look an her alarm clock... no numbers were shown. 'Has the the battery died?' the still sleepy egyptian thought. She stood up and walked over to her charging mobile phone. Fareeha pressed the switch and the screen turned on... ... ... it's 8.34 am. The school start at 8.00 am. Fareeha just stared at the phone. She was almost fainting, when her insticts took over and she ran around her home to collect her clothing and school lunnch. Fareeha raced into the bathroom and brushed teeth and hair at the same time as she pulled over her sweater. The she bit into a piece of bread than ran as fast as her legs coud carry her in the direction where the school is. She tripped at least 3 times but she couldn't stop now, not on her first schoolday.

  
There it was. A gigantic compound and after 5 minutes of more intense running, there it was... a huge school with Swimmingpool, coliseum and everything. 'Thank god Mum showed me where the entrance was' Fareeha thought.

When she entered school, she was of the brink of death. Heart racing, her pulse was about to explode and her ragged breath still in her throat. She quickly took out the "Schedule"* and searched for the lesson she should be in right now. It was cooking in the kitchen, room number 234. Then she walked over to the School overview and saw where the room was.She sprinted in the direction. Now she stood infront of the door, rooted to the ground and mentally not able to knock on the door. She just stood there frozen but eventually her hand managed to knock on the door. Then a tall broard shouldered man with a dark skin and many scars in his face opened the door. "What is it, punk?" he growled. " I-I uhh..." she was too shockt by the apperiance to form any really sentences.

"Well if you just stand there and only interrupting my lesson, you can go to the principal this instand!" he barked. " No! ... No, I'm the - the new student, I..." she blushed "I overslept..., sorry..."

"Well, then come in and interduce you to everybody" the dark man snarled. He went back into the classroom without another word. Fareeha akwardly stumbled into the class and stood red faced in front of, thank god, only a few students.

"Listen up you little punks, we have a rookie here, whats your name, tell us." he grunted. "Uhh... Hi? I'm Fareeha, Fareeha Amari and I'm uhhhm the ... the rookie here?" she mumbled loud enough that everyone could hear.

"Ah, Miss Amari? ...Oh, I don't think she will be pleased to hear that her daughter was too late and already got detention" he laughed in an evil tone. "D-detention?" fareeha stammered. "Yes, and now sit you ass down!" he barked at her so loud that she jumped.

  
She desperately looked for a free seat before she gets into more trouble than she already is. Than out of the corner of eyes, she saw blonde girl there waving for her to come over. She quickly stumbled over and sat next to her. "Thank you..." Fareeha nodded her head slightly to the girl. The blode just smiled "Don't worry, almost everyone came to late and we have detention now, that is normal here. Oh, by the way, my name is Angela, nice to meet you Fareeha" "Oh, good, and nice to meet you too" Fareeha mumbled but smiled at Angela. During the class they had to bake and decorate a short cake, which turned out pretty good but only because Angela did most of it. "Alright, present your cake so I can grade it" the teacher growled. "Who is he actually?" Fareeha whispered to Angela. "His name is Gabriel Reyes, we have to call him Sir Reyes, and he is an ex-solidier. That's the reason he treats us like cadets." Angela whispered back.  
"So Amari and Ziegler, huh? It looks ok, and tastes," Sir Reyes took out a fork and tried a little bit of the cake. "...ok. I'll grant you two mercy" at that Angela supressed a giggle "and give you a B-.You can call yourself lucky to get into my bestest student's group!" he shot a glare at Fareeha.

  
After class, Fareeha walked out of the room and took her schedule out again. English was the next subject. "oh god no..." Fareeha whined. "What is wrong" asked a slightly concerned Angela. "I have English next... with my Mum!" She fake cried a little.

"Ah, don't worry, you can sit next to me." she blushed and than hastily added "only if you want..." "Sure, thanks... but why did you take english as a subject? I only thought people who needs to learn it a little better go there." Fareeha asked confused. "Oh, I'm not english, I'm swiss, that's why I got this accent" Angela pointed at her mouth. "Oh, I only heard it now... but I have a worse accent, as you can probably hear" Fareeha blushed and copied the gesture as she pointed at her on moth.

"Well, then we should better hurry and get our language fixed as soon as possible" "Yeah, I agree on that one" both of the girls giggled. Than suddenly Angela sprinted forward laughing out loud and called "Last ones there is a rotten egg!" Shocked on how welcomed she already felt, Fareeha started to run after her, while thinking 'This won't be such a bad day after all'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *an Insider between my friend and I, we pronunced it so that it sounded like a name. It was funny at the moment, plz don't judge , it's late ;-;
> 
> So I finally made the first chapter, I had a little bit stress in school, but in a few days we have easter holidays, then I'll be able to write more chapters.  
> I hope you all liked it! Let me know in the comments ,you can also give me a few Ideas there, so feel free to write one :)  
> See ya in the next End notes •3•


	3. Just a little Fareeha drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drawing of Fareeha in her Overwatch collegejacket

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it <3  
> (Chapter 3 is coming soon!)


End file.
